Fifty Shades Reversed
by Awerry
Summary: Same interview takes place. Christian is still Fifty shades. Ana is a Dominate who doesn't trust anyone. Can she learn to let someone in?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I am starting a new story. This one is different than my supernatural stories. I am a huge fan of Fifty Shades of Grey. However I have had this idea rolling around my head for a while. I wanted to visit the story and instead of Christian being the Dom, Having Ana be the Domme. Christian is still fifty shades of fucked up, but I wanted to come at this from a different way. I have read different Fifty Shades of Grey fan fictions on here and hope that I won't get beat up too badly. I hope that the criticism won't be too bad. Please bear with me. Also if you are reading A New Angel in Town, please know that I am definitely not leaving that story alone. This idea just wouldn't leave my damn head. Please feel free to leave reviews. I learn from it. Awerry**

* * *

"Ana! Are you sure you can do this for me?" I hear my roommate Kate ask me.

"Yes Kate. It is fine. I promise." I am so not excited. Katherine Kavanagh is sick today. Normally this wouldn't bother me, but today she was supposed to be interviewing Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings. Kate is a journalist major at our college, and she is writing this article on Mr. Grey for our school newspaper. We are graduating soon and so this is the coupe de grace of stories. Or so she has told me. Personally, I have no real idea who this guy is. Personally I don't care. I know that he is a major benefactor for our school. But see I am an English major. I really don't want to go do this interview but since she came down with the flu and it is her last story and all, I really don't want her to not be able to get this story done.

"Look Kate, please take the medicine that I got for you. It will help you I promise. I really hate you being sick. Now I am going to get showered and then dressed. Also there is chicken noodle soup in the fridge if you get hungry. I am not sure if you have been able to keep anything down." I look over at Kate and see her roll her eyes at me. I really love this girl but damn if that doesn't bother me. I secretly count to ten. I can't go all Domme on her.

"Ana, I will be just fine. I promise." She says to me.

* * *

I walk to my bedroom. Before I can take a shower, I have to figure out what the hell to wear. I hate the fact that I have to dress up. I really don't like to, but I know this needs to be professional. I find a nice dark navy suit. It has a skirt that goes with it, and I know it will accent my blue eyes. I find my pair of blue Louboutin heals that will match perfectly with it. I go and lay it on my bed and go to my bathroom and get in the shower. While I am in the shower I get lost in thought. Lately I have had pent up aggression. I am nervous about graduating. After graduation, Kate and I are moving to Seattle. There I will be taking over Seattle Independent Publishing. My dad bought it for last year. Raymond Steele never does anything half assed. My dad Steele construction. He is well known in California, Oregon, and Washington. I come from money. I know that many people think that I am some spoiled little princess, but nothing could be further from the truth. I was taught work ethics. My dad built his company up from nothing and has made sure that while we have money, that I know that nothing in life is handed to you.

I get out of the shower and get myself ready. I have dried my hair, put it up in a French twist and have put on minimal make up. I have put my suit on and walk out to the kitchen.

"Damn Steele! You look amazing." I laugh at Kate. Four years ago when we met I had absolutely no fashion sense at all. But she definitely corrected that. She made me realize that it was okay to spend money on dressing well. I used to feel bad, and she helped me see that I didn't have to feel bad about it. I love her so damn much. I have tons of trust issues, but I trust her with my life.

"Thanks Kate. I am heading out now. I love you." With that I leave our apartment. I get in to my beautiful Audi R8 and head towards Seattle.

* * *

I pull up to Grey House and park my car. I go inside the massive building. It's very impressive. I can tell this is a huge operation. I have absolutely no idea what they do and really can't say that I care, but oh well. I need to get this done. I walk up to the receptionist station.

"Hi, I am here to see Mr. Grey. I am Anastasia Steel for Katherine Kavanagh." The receptionist arches her eyebrow at me. Freaking perfect. I so do not need any shit from this woman. I just want to get this interview over with and go home.

"Miss Kavanagh is expected. Please sign in. Take the last elevator on the right and go to the twentieth floor." She hands me a "visitor" security pass. I have to restrain myself from rolling my eyes at this. I really detest eye rolling. So when I am aware of it, I avoid it. I thank the woman and head to the elevator. I get in and find that this elevator quickly gets me to the twentieth floor.

When I step out of the elevator, I walk over to the desk, where I see yet another blond woman. What in the ever loving hell is that all about? This man only employs blonds. It's kind of disturbing. Of course this causes me to chastise myself. I really shouldn't be judgmental. _You know there could be a good reason for that._ I sigh.

"Mr. Grey will see you now. Please go right in." Blondie number 2 says to me. I take a deep breath and walk in. As I am walking in, I freaking trip. I would freaking figure. Today I would be a klutz.

"Ms. Kavanagh, are you ok?" I hear a deep voice say. I look up and holy fuck!

* * *

 **I hope you like it. Next chapter, we will visit Christian's POV. I am also hoping that chapter will be a little longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I am so amazed by the follows and favs. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me. I am glad that there are people who are already enjoying this story. Here is Christian's POV of seeing Ana for the first time. I truly hope you like it! and again Thanks. -A**

* * *

 _I have three cars. They go fast. One is red, one is yellow and one is green. I like the green one. It's my favorite. My mommy likes them too. I love it when Mommy plays with them and me. The red car is her favorite. Today she is sitting on the couch, staring at the wall. I crash my cars and the green one goes under the couch. I am trying to reach it and I can't. I am trying to get Mommy's attention but she can't see. I call for her but she can't hear me. I reach up and tug on her hand, but she simply stays and closes her eyes. She tells me not now. I really need Mommy to help. I really want my car, but I can't reach it and I just can't get her to help. The car is under the couch where I will never be able to reach it. It is forever lost. I will never play with it again._

Fuck! I wake with a start. I suffer from nightmares every night. But this one is so strange. I don't think that I have had one that is calm. I remember it like it just happened. I was four years old, and my crack whore of a mother died of a drug overdose. I was there for four days with her body before the cops found me. The crack whore had a pimp and he truly hated me. I was always in his way. I tried my best to stay hidden from him, but I wasn't always able to stay away. When he did see me, my life was made a living hell. He used me as an astray. I remember him coming and finding my mother. He was so pissed. He wasn't going to be able to make any money off her. I guess he was the one who called the cops. I know that I was so hungry and dirty and in huge pain. I know they took me to the hospital and the nurses were trying to touch me and it made me go crazy. I didn't want them touching me, but I didn't speak so I couldn't articulate to them to stop. I remember when Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey entered the room. An angel had came and rescued me. She and her husband Carrick adopted me.

* * *

I get out of bed and put my work out clothes on, used the bathroom and walked out to my kitchen. I saw that my housekeeper, Gail Jones, was already there.

"Good morning Gail." I think I startled her. I saw her almost drop her coffee cup.

"Good morning Sir. Will you be having your usual for breakfast."

"Yes. I am heading down to the gym. It's raining this morning. I will see you in a little while." I saw Taylor, my head of security, as I was heading out. I knew that he heard what I had said to Gail. He and Gail have been together for almost four years. Who would have thought about that? My head of security and house keeper.

When I get to the gym, there is no one else here. Thank God. I am definitely not a people person. I hate small talk. I am a very well known business man. I am a billionaire. The business world call me a genius and honestly they would be right. I am responsible for over 40,000 people. I am apparently an enigma in the business world. Whatever the hell that is supposed to mean. I am most definitely a private person. The fucking media are obsessed with me. They have never seen me in public with a woman and have gotten it in their head that I am gay. I am definitely not. I just have issues trusting women, and I have never been in a relationship. I am not a virgin. I know that I have what is termed a pretty face, but I have a hard time with women. I can't stand to be touched on my chest and back, and most women can't understand that. It makes it difficult to find women who are willing to fuck. Of course that isn't to say that I can't find women.

I finish up my work out and head back up to my apartment. When I get there Gail already has my coffee sitting and waiting. "Thanks Gail. I am going to shower and I will be back for breakfast."

With that I head to my room. Before I get in the shower, I go and pick out my suit and tie for the day. Once I have that ready, I head into the bathroom and turn my shower on. I have an amazing shower! I swear it's great to be me sometimes. I only say that because I am realizing that I am lonely. I really don't know what to do about that. I definitely need to talk to Flynn about this the next time I see him. I have no fucking clue why I bother though. The fucker doesn't really help me. Any time I broach a subject he asks me what I think I should do. I mean really, if I knew I sure as hell wouldn't be paying some therapist to tell me what to do. I get out of the shower. I shave, and get dressed and head to my kitchen. I eat my breakfast and realize I have to head to my office. I love being master of my own universe. My company is the love of my life. Sad I know, but honestly don't give a fuck.

* * *

Taylor and I arrive at Grey House. We get into the elevator and head up to the Twentieth floor. When I get out of the elevator I see that Andrea and Olivia are already there. Fucking Olivia is drooling all over herself. I mean honestly it's just a pretty face. I would fire her, but her father is a fucking senator and she has this job as a favor to him.

"Andrea, I want to go over the schedule for the day. Olivia, get me coffee. I want it black. Nothing in it." This should hopefully help her to not fuck it up. Andrea is a God send. She had been my PA for over three years now. That woman is definitely worth her weight in gold. She puts up with my shit and I know I am an asshole. I pay her well and she definitely earns it. Whatever I ask of her is done well. I am a perfectionist when it comes to my employees. I have worked my ass off to make my company what it is today. I don't stand for laziness. I see that Andrea has entered my office.

"Have a seat. Let's get this done."

"Mr. Grey, here is your schedule for the day. As you can see you have a meeting with the department heads at 3 this afternoon. At 1 pm you have the interview with Ms. Katherine Kavanagh for the WSU newspaper." Well fuck! I totally forgot I had that today. I really didn't want to do this fucking interview, but I told her father I would and frankly she just wouldn't take no for an answer. Of course my PR department thought this was a great idea. I do donate a lot of money to the university, but that doesn't mean that I want people to know this shit. I already have enough attention on me. I hate putting my personal business out there, and fucking journalists definitely ask questions about my life outside of GEH. I sigh. I know I can't do anything about it.

"Very well Andrea. Thanks." With that she leaves my office. I get on my computer so I can start answer the thousands of emails I have.

* * *

Time has definitely gone by this morning. Thankfully Andrea had lunch ready for me. It allowed me to eat and to get myself under control because it was almost time for the interview. Still not looking forward to it.

"Mr. Grey, I have Anastasia Steele on her way up for the interview. Apparently Ms. Kavanagh was unable to conduct it and Ms. Steele is here in her stead." Well go fucking figure. I am almost tempted to just cancel it all together. But I guess the woman is already here. I am just going to get it over with.

"Very well Andrea. Send her in when she gets up here." With that I stand up and look out the window while I wait. I definitely zoned out. I hear the door open and I hear a commotion and turn around to see a brunette on the floor. Well fuck me, there is a klutz in my mist. I walk over to help her up. She hasn't looked up yet. I walk over to see if she is alright.

"Ms. Kavanagh, are you alright?" It is at this point that she looks up at me. Holy shit she is fucking beautiful.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to leave reviews. Next up the interview will take place. I won't be continuing to show both points of view on what is happening. I only did this to set up and show that they are both affected by the other one. I hope to have the next chapter out this weekend. Please be patient with me though. I don't have a set schedule on when I will post.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I am still blown away by the follows and favorites for this story. I honestly was nervous about posting this story. I didn't know how it would be received. Thank you so much for that. I have to work a double today. I am a bartender, but I wanted to get the next chapter out. I hope you really like it. I really like my Ana and hope you do as well. -Awerry**

* * *

I have no clue what the hell I was expecting when Kate told me I had to interview Mr. Grey, but I can promise you that I was not expecting someone so young. I thought he was in his forties. The man before me is most definitely not even 30 yet. He has unruly copper hair that looks like he just got done fucking. He is wearing a suit and I swear to god it is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. What really has my attention is his eyes. They are grey. I have never seen anyone with eyes like this before but wow. The way he is staring at me, it's like he can see into my soul. _Ana, quit fucking ogling. You are here for an interview. You will probably never see this man after this. And even if you did, I can damn well guarantee you that he isn't going to let you tie him up and beat the shit out of him._

I shut my mind off and see that Mr. Grey has his hand out to help me up. I take it and when I do I feel a spark to the very core of my body. That has definitely not ever happened before. I am not sure that I like it. I really don't have time to think about this right now. "I am not Ms. Kavanagh. She is home sick right now. I am Anastasia Steele, Mr. Grey." As I say this I can see his concern disappear. His face is no longer showing any emotion. He has a look that I love to term the CEO face. My dad has the same face when he is doing business. I wonder if he felt what I just did. Oh fuck, I seriously need to get out of my head now.

"Right then Ms. Steele. If you could please have a seat." This Adonis goes and sits at his chair behind his desk. He is really attractive. The man could be a model. This is how fucking attractive he is. I hope that I have my poker face on right now. I so do not need him to see my thoughts. I set up Kate's recorder and look at him. He is smirking at me. I am not so sure I like this.

"Mr. Grey as you know this story is for the WSU newspaper. I hope that you don't mind me recording this."

"Well Ms. Steele after you have gone through all the trouble of setting it up I think the point would be moot if I minded." He spat out. Well he is a cocky asshole. This may turn out to be very long and extremely unenjoyable.

"Right, anyways, first question. You are very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?" He cocky look is gone and I see that he looks to be disappointed by the question. I seriously want to groan. I can so see this not going well.

"Ms. Steele, business is all about people. I am a very good judge of people. I know what makes them tick, flourish, what doesn't. I know what inspires them and how to incentivize them. I make sure that I employ an exceptional team and I reward them well. My belief is to achieve success in any scheme one has to make oneself, master of that scheme, know it inside and out, to know every detail. I work very hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and ensure that I nurture a good solid idea and good people. Basically it always comes down to good people." Well okay then. I was right about this man. Cocky and self assured.

"Maybe, you are just lucky." I make sure I say that with a straight face. I can see that I have taken him off guard with that statement. I can also see that he is not impressed with my assessment. I can see and feel the arrogance rolling off him.

"Ms. Steele, I don't subscribe to luck, or chance. I have learned it all comes down to the people you have working for you. I believe Harvey Firestone said, 'The growth and development of people is the highest calling of leadership.'" Well Mr. Grey I happen to know that I am a great judge of character myself, and just in the little bit of time I have been in your presence I have come to the conclusion that you are an asshole who is damn sure of himself. I am all for self confidence but not to the point of arrogance. I would really love to beat your arrogance out of you. You are seriously in need of a good spanking. "So you are a control freak."

"I exercise control in all things." I see him smiling. I definitely don't like it. He is trying to intimidate me. Sorry Mr. Control Freak, I don't intimidate easily. I am a little pissed now. This man has me feelings that haven't before. I can feel my face flush and I seriously don't like it. I am an alpha personality, it's why my father is so sure I will be successful running my own publishing company. I sigh, this man with his good looks is making me want his hands all over my body. _Steele quit this shit. Get back to the interview and get the fuck out of here. You told yourself you wouldn't try to find a new submissive until you were here in Seattle. And you know damn well Mr. Grey here isn't one. However, you keep this up and you will have to find one for the night._

"Besides, immense power is acquired by assuring yourself in secret reveries that you were born to control things." I managed to stop zoning out. I smirk at that statement. Believe me Mr. Grey I am all about controlling things. I would love to control your ass. "Do you have any interests outside your work?"

"Oh I have varied interests Ms. Steele." He has a small smile on his face, but I can tell he isn't being completely honest with me right now. This man definitely is keeping something to himself. For some damn reason I really want to know what it is. I almost roll my eyes. I really need to quit this shit right now.

I must have just been staring at him because he sighs, "I fly and sail. I am a very wealthy man Ms. Steele and I have expensive hobbies." And there he is ladies and gentlemen. The cocky, asshole CEO is back. I decide it's time to get this interview back on track.

"You invest in manufacturing. Why?" I really need to get this over with. This man is seriously making me nervous and I don't do nervous.

"I like to build things. I want to know how things work, what makes them tick, how to construct and deconstruct. Its why I have a love of ships." I can see passion in his face. I don't know that he would be too happy for me to be able to see this, but it's actually really refreshing to see this man have such a passion for it.

"That sounds like your heart talking rather than logic and facts." Shit, I definitely didn't mean to say that aloud. I see him smirk. I can tell he is appraising me. I see him look me up and down. Okay Mr. Grey, you can just get whatever thought you have right on out of that pretty head of yours.

"Possibly, however there are people who'd say I don't have a heart." Well go figure. I can see why they would say that. This man is definitely mercurial. I can tell that this man normally holds all feelings to himself and doesn't allow people to see it. I can also tell that normally he isn't happy with someone calling him out for said feelings. This man is definitely confusing. I really need to get this interview over with.

I scan over the questions and without thinking about what I am doing, I blurt out, "Are you gay?" Well shit! I am so going to kill Kate. I can see him go completely cold. I am pretty sure he has been asked this before. And he is definitely pissed.

"No Ms. Steele. I am not. I don't like for my personal life to be put out in a public setting. This is why no one has ever photographed me with a woman before." I can tell he isn't telling the whole truth. I do know he is telling me the truth about the not being gay though.

"Mr. Grey, I apologize. Ms. Kavanagh wrote these questions. I didn't even realize it was on here or that I was going to ask before I did it." Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! That's it, Kate is dead when I get home.

"Ms. Steele, these are not your questions? How unprofessional of you. I don't normally allow for interviews for this very reason. I mean what in the ever loving fuck? This is so unprofessional and I definitely don't appreciate it." He yells this at me. I really hate when people yell at me. It normally doesn't go over well for said person.

Okay, now I am pissed off. I get that the question was out of line, but that definitely does not give him the right to talk to me like this. I am so sure he is like this all the time. Whatever thoughts I had about this man before is definitely gone now. "Look Mr. Grey. I am not a journalist. Nor am I in school studying journalism. I am an English major, with a minor in business. Ms. Kavanagh is my roommate. She is sick with the flu. I didn't want her coming here and passing it along to anyone else. I sure as hell didn't want to come here today and interview you. I also didn't want Kate to miss out on this story. I knew how much it meant to her. However out of line that question is, and trust me it most definitely is, does not give you the right to talk to me the way you just have. It doesn't give you the right to talk to me the way you just did. Believe me if this was a different setting, there would be serious consequences for how you just spoke to me. But since we are not, I can see myself out. I hope that Kate is able to write her story, but frankly at this point, I don't give a damn whether she can or not. I myself am a good judge of people, and when we started this interview, I thought that my first impression of you was wrong. However in just this last bit I can see that I am absolutely correct." I can see him gaping at me. I seem to have silenced him, but now I can see that he is about to start speaking again. I hold up my hand. I can see he's even more pissed.

"Just don't say anything Mr. Grey. I am leaving. I don't need to be thrown out. And please for the love of god don't fucking talk to me. You have pissed me off also, and trust me I am having a very hard time keeping myself in check." With that, I turn back to gathering my things. I walk out of his office, slamming his door behind me. I slammed it harder than I meant to because I can see his secretaries jump. I'd apologize but I am way too pissed to say anything. I throw the visitors pass down on the desk that one of the blondes sits at and stalk off to the elevator. I am silently counting to ten in my head. I was so into my head that I didn't hear the door to Mr. Grey's office open. Thankfully the elevator has arrived. I enter and turn around and hit the button for the first floor.

"Anastasia! Wait." I see Mr. Grey trying to get to the elevator. I can see that he's no longer pissed. But too fucking bad because I definitely still am

"I don't think so Christian. Leave me the fuck alone." The elevator door shuts just as he reaches it. Once the door is shut I breath out deeply. I am attempting to calm myself before I reach the first floor. This was definitely not how I saw this interview going.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited my story. I want to personally thank the following for their reviews:**

 **Shalonda33: I am so glad that you are loving this story. It means a lot to me. I am so glad that you are into my story.**

 **BK28: I am glad that you are looking forward to sparks flying. I promise they are coming. I also love a strong Ana myself.**

 **To the Guest with no name: I am glad you are enjoying so far.**

 **Here is the next chapter. We are with Christian in this one as he deals in the immediate aftermath of the interview. Again please feel free to leave reviews. I really meant it when I say that it helps me write better.**

* * *

Shit! I definitely hadn't meant for the interview to go the way it did. Normally it would have pissed me off for someone to have spoken to me the way Anastasia had done, but I am not. The fact she gave me my shit right to my face made me be in more awe than anything. I should have actually asked if she was a reporter for her school's paper as we were talking. I would like to say that I wouldn't have reacted the way I just did, but I probably would still have done it. I will standing there stunned into silence after the elevator doors closed. I had really hoped that she would have allowed me to apologize. _Well fucker, you ripped her a new ass when she tried to explain to you what happened. She tried to apologize and if you had listened to her, you would have known that she found the question to be inappropriate herself._ Damn my subconscious is correct.

"Andrea, please get Welch on the phone." I tell Andrea as I head back into my office. I can see her jaw on the ground. Olivia's is as well. I know why that is. They've never heard anyone talk to me like that. I also never saw please. Once I get into my office, I am hit with Anastasia's scent. She smelled amazing. Serves my ass right to be tortured by it. As I walk to my desk I see a paperweight there. I almost pick it up and throw it. It might help me, but destroying anything right now will not help me at all. I have never been so mesmerized by any woman before. She is definitely the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her beautiful blue eyes looked as though it was cutting through to my very soul. I could tell that she wasn't impressed by me. But me being the arrogant bastard that I am, allowed it to piss me off. Normally woman took a look at me and fell all over their words when they spoke to me. I know she felt that spark when we touched. Because I am someone who has no idea how to deal with my feelings, especially when I am feeling vulnerable, I got to my well known emotion. Anger, it helps me keep control the situation. Or so I tell myself. Normally I intimidate all people. Especially when they see me pissed. Anastasia got even more pissed. I really never one to see anything other than a smile on her face.

"Mr. Grey, Welch on line one for you." "Thank you Andrea. Also please call Ros and tell her to head the meeting this afternoon. Also please call Dr. Flynn and schedule an emergency session for this afternoon."

I pick up the phone and hit the button for line one. "Grey." I snap at Welch. He is most definitely used to me.

"Mr. Grey, what can I do for you this afternoon?"

"I need a background check for an Anastasia Steele. Student at WSU. And this needs to be priority and I need it by this evening."

"Very well Sir." I hang up my phone. When I get the check back, I'll try to send something to her to apologize for my behavior. Hopefully she won't come here and skin me alive. Anastasia definitely intimidated me. There is only one other woman in this world who can intimidate me, and that's my mother Grace. She is a sweet and loving woman. But definitely do not piss her off. I have been on the receiving end of it many times.

* * *

I arrive at Flynn's office and check in. I am still stuck in my head when Flynn calls me into his office. I keep replaying what happened in my head. I sit down and am still lost in thought.

"Christian, what is going on. It's been a long time since you have needed an emergency session." I see that he is shocked.

"John, I need help. Today I had an interview for the WSU school paper. I am going to be giving a speech at their graduation and handing out degrees. But the problem is that I lost my temper and went postal on the woman interviewing me. She got pissed at me and put me in my place. I have never had anyone speak to me the way she did today. She gave me my shit right back and I swear to god she scared the shit out of me. I have never felt so awful before. I tried to stop her so I could apologize to her and fix the situation, but she told me leave her the fuck alone. She said it just like that." I sigh and look at him. I can see a look of shock on his face. He knows that I have never felt this way when I have gone off on someone.

"Christian, I need for you to calm down. You are getting worked up right now. Tell me this woman's name. I want you to tell me of your impression of her when you met her." The shocked look has now morphed into amusement. Cheeky bastard.

"Her name is Anastasia Steele. She wasn't even the person who was supposed to conduct the interview. Her roommate Katherine Kavanagh is the journalism major who was supposed to have been here today. Apparently she is sick and Anastasia was there in her stead. I was already annoyed about having said yes to doing it. I hate interviews. When Ms. Steele came into my office, she tripped and fell. I went over to help her up. I have never seen a more beautiful and enticing creature in my life. When she looked up at me, I swear she could see past all of my bullshit straight to my core. As the interview was progressing, I was being my normal cocky asshole self. I could tell she was not impressed by me. Of course this intrigued me and pissed me off at the same time. I mean come on Flynn, most women are struck by my looks. I know I am an attractive man, but she didn't have issues talking to me. She asked me if I was gay. She was upset by the question. Me, being me, started going off on her. She tried to apologize and told me that she found the question to be inappropriate. It was then that she informed me that they were not even her questions. I yelled more and told her that she was unprofessional which is when she tried to explain that situation to me. When I say, she tried to explain, I mean that she yelled back at me. It only served to piss me off more, because in my mind I was thinking how dare she speak to me like that. Never mind that was how I was speaking to her. She continued ripping me a new ass and then left my office. She slammed my door and I jumped. That is what snapped me out of my tirade."

"Well Christian I can see why you are torn up. I must say I am very impressed by this woman. Apparently you have an attraction to her. Otherwise you would have not allowed for her to get away with how she reacted to you. I must say, you definitely deserved her response. I am well aware of the fact that most people just roll over and allow you to get away with your behavior. I have to say that you have definitely met your match. I am assuming that you have requested a background check. May I suggest that after you have read her background check, that you do nothing." What the ever loving fuck? I don't do anything? I can feel myself getting pissed off again. Flynn holds his hand up.

"Before you get pissed and question me, I have a question for you. Is she a senior?"

That definitely has halted my thoughts. Flynn may have an actual solution. "Yes, I believe that she is."

"Good. Now here is my suggestion for you. I know you really want to take the information you will get on Ms. Steele and will most likely bombard her. Since you are going to be at her college graduation, I would use this location to apologize to her. It will allow her time to cool down. She may be more receptive to you at that point. However, you need to understand that she may not allow you to talk to her. Be prepared for that."

Well that is the perfect suggestion. I don't normally do waiting, but I think I know that I am going to have approach Ms. Steele differently from what I am used to.

"Thanks Flynn. Since I did a session here, I am going to cancel the one for later in the week. I will schedule a session when I return from Portland."

* * *

When I get home, I change out of my suit and into pajama pants. Gail had dinner ready for me. I go into my office and grab my laptop. While I was in my session with Flynn, Welch had emailed me Anastasia's background check. I set it up at my breakfast bar. I go and pour myself a glass of wine that Gail had set out to go with dinner. I pull up the background check and report.

 **Anastasia Rose Steele**

 **DOB: September 10, 1989**

 **Montesano, WA**

 **Address:**

 **114 SW Green Street**

 **Apartment 7, Haven Heights**

 **Vancouver, WA 98888**

 **Mobile No:**

 **360-959-4352**

 **Social Security No:**

 **987-65-4320**

 **Bank:**

 **Wells Fargo Bank,**

 **Vancouver, WA**

 **Account No: 309361:**

 **5,100,683.16 balance**

 **Occupation:**

 **Undergraduate Student**

 **WSU Vancouver College**

 **Of Arts and Sciences**

 **English Major**

 **Business Minor**

 **GPA:**

 **4.0**

 **Prior Education:**

 **Montesano Jr. Senior High School**

 **SAT Score:**

 **2150**

 **Employment:**

 **Clayton's Hardware Store**

 **NW Vancouver Drive, Portland, OR**

 **(part-time)**

 **Father:**

 **Franklin A. Lambert**

 **DOB: September 1, 1969**

 **Deceased: September 11, 1989**

 **Mother:**

 **Carla May Wilks Adams**

 **DOB: July 18, 1970**

 **m. Frank Lamber**

 **March 1, 1989**

 **Widowed September 11, 1989**

 **m. Raymond Steele**

 **June 6, 1990**

 **Divorced July 12, 2006**

 **m. Stephen Morton**

 **August 16, 2006**

 **Divorced January 31, 2007**

 **m. Robert Adams**

 **April 6, 2009**

 **Political Affiliations:**

 **None**

 **Religious Affiliations:**

 **None found**

 **Sexual Orientation:**

 **Not Known**

 **Relationships:**

 **None indicated at present**

 **Raymond Steele adopted Ms. Steele in 1990. Mr. Steele is CEO of Steele Construction Incorporated. Last year Mr. Steele purchased Seattle Independent Publishing. It seems Ms. Steele will be taking over as CEO of the company upon graduation.**

I am completely stunned. I had no idea that Anastasia is Ray Steele's daughter. Ray saved my life and is the reason I was able to start GEH. I had no idea. This could work to my advantage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I hope you are well. I want to say thank you for the nice reviews I have received. I also want to address the one that isn't as nice. It's okay in my book. Everyone is allowed to have their opinions. This won't be everyone's cup of tea. As long as someone's review is down right mean, I will more than likely approve it. I am not going to get on a soap box about someone reviewing as a guest. I can say that it didn't feel great, but hopefully, I can take the review as constructive criticism and move on. There may be a hundred stories like mine, and tats fine. I hadn't actually come across one done the way I am hoping to take this story, hence why I am writing it. If there is one similar to mine, cool, I would love to read it. The only thing I can say is if someone reads my story and doesn't like it, then I am sorry it just wasn't your cup of tea. I do appreciate all the people who have followed and favorited this story. You have no idea how much it means to me. Anyway on to the new chapter. I had a plan of where I wanted it to go, and as I was writing, it went in a new direction. -A**

* * *

"Ana! Earth to Anastasia!" I must have been zoning. Kate looks perturbed right now. I am fully aware of why that is. Ever since the interview I have found myself distracted by thoughts of Christian Grey. UGH, I am doing it again.

"What's up Kate?"

"Are you sure you are okay? You have been in la la land a lot lately. I know exactly why too. Are you going to be able to get through graduation today?" Aww shit I totally forgot about him being there today.

"Yes Kate. I will be fine. Just go. I don't want you to be late. And quit worrying about me."

"Ana, you are my best friend and I love you just like a sister. I am just worried." I glare at her because I so do not want to talk about this. She has been trying for days now to get me to talk to her. I am just not ready to talk about him. I hate that I can't get him out of my head. The last time I had thoughts like this, it came back and bit me in the ass. The result were very life changing. I hear Kate huff, throw her hands up in and the air and roll her eyes at me. I really hate when she does that.

"Ok, ok, I am going. Love you."

Kate has to be at WSU earlier than all of the other students because she is the valedictorian. I'm really thankful for that. I really need time to process everything that is going to happen today. I am not looking forward to seeing Christian again. Part of that reason is because I am ashamed of myself. I never lose control of my temper or emotions and yet that was exactly what I did with Christian. When I left Grey House, I was so pissed that driving home was such a blur. Once I arrived back home, Kate had already received an email from him answering the questions she had for him. I had really thought I had them when I left his office, but he had explained to Kate that I had dropped them. Which is probably the truth. I was seeing red as I was leaving. Kate showed me the email and in it Christian had apologized for his behavior towards me. He also asked if she could try and have me call him so that he could apologize to me personally, but I told her it wasn't going to happen. I really didn't want to talk to him again. Something tells me that I am not going to get a choice in the matter today.

I hear a knock on my door. I freaking did it again. Zoned out. I look out my peephole and squeal as I open the door.

"Daddy!" I almost knock him down hugging him. It has him laughing at me.

"Hi Annie! Congratulations!" My dad has a huge smile on his face. I can tell he is so proud of me. It makes me feel good to know that I've done that for him. _Yeah bitch, because if your daddy had any idea what you were into, he would kill you._ Fucking inner bitch and her thoughts.

"Do want any coffee before we have to leave?" I ask my dad. He looks a little tired. The man works too hard sometimes. I probably won't have any room to talk when I get to SIP. I am definitely looking forward to taking over my company completely.

"No, I had too much before I got here."

"Alright, let's get going. I hope parking won't be too difficult today."

* * *

When we get to the school Ray leaves and makes his way over to the seating for the families. I go and find my seat. I take in my surroundings and feel so overwhelmed. I look up on the stage and see nobody up there. I keep trying to tell myself that I am not disappointed to see that, but I know that I would only be lying to myself.

The chairs are starting to fill up around me. I really hate that we are stuck sitting by our last names. A bunch of girls are talking around me. I wasn't paying any attention until I heard Christian's name.

"Sam, this is so exciting. We are going to get to see THE Christian Grey."

"He is so hot. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. If he doesn't, I would love nothing more that ride him." Cue the eye roll from me.

"I bet he is hung like a horse." I am annoyed now. People think men are pigs when they talk about women, but apparently they have never heard women talking about men.

"I think he is gay." I pipe in. I could see the girls looking crushed.

"All the sexy ones are gay or taken." Sam, I think her name is, sighed. I almost laughed right then. I thankfully didn't though. They would have known that I was lying. Although I really don't care one way or another, I don't think Christian would have appreciated their conversation.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, welcome to WSU"s graduation. If you haven't found your seat, please do. The ceremony will begin in five minutes." The chancellor announced from the podium. I looked up and saw that the stage was now filled with people. I saw Kate and she smiled. Christian was sitting next to her. I saw him scanning the students. It wasn't until he saw me and smiled that I realized that he was looking for me. I glared back at him. I glanced over at Kate and she mouthed what the hell at me. I just shook my head at her.

Kate got up to give her speech. I feel kind of bad because I didn't hear a single word she said. Christian and I were stuck in a staring war. I kept silently telling him to look away. He wouldn't and I wasn't about to either. Arrogant bastard.

"Congratulations everyone. And now please allow me to introduce you to our commencement speaker, CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Mr. Christian Grey." Thankfully now he has no choice but to look away. I am so glad for the reprieve.

"Congratulations to the graduating class today. It is truly an honor to speak today. I normally turn down opportunities to speak, however, I couldn't pass this moment up. Today is giving me an opportunity to talk the work of environmental science department here. My company is sponsoring programs to develop viable and ecologically sustainable methods of farming for third world countries. The ultimate goal is to eradicate hunger and poverty. Over a billion people in those countries live in abject poverty. Due to agricultural dysfunction in these parts, there is ecological and social destruction. This unacceptable. I myself know was it is to be profoundly hungry." I stop breathing for a moment. I see him looking at me. I know my jaw just hit the floor. I had no idea. _Of course you didn't know this. You didn't stay to finish the interview. Plus he pissed you off._ Thanks inner bitch, I think.

I find myself almost panicking. That little part of Christian's speech has brought back all the memories from when I was 14. I can feel my body starting to shake and the next thing I know the world is going black.

* * *

 **CPOV:**

Oh my god. What the hell just happened? I was watching Anastasia when I giving my speech and when I said the part about being hungry, I saw her start to hyperventilate and then the girls around her started screaming. Now everything is in chaos. I can see medics trying to get to her. I look at Kate. I can see the horror on her face.

"Ms. Kavanagh, do you have any idea what that was all about?" I ask her, and see her shake her head at me. I see her run off the stage and attempt to get to Anastasia. I leave the stage myself and almost run straight into Ray. He's trying to get over there as well. Taylor has come up to my side.

"Can you get myself and Ray over there?" Taylor nods his head. Ray looks at me but doesn't say anything. In all the time I have known him, I have never seen him so scared. I want to say something but I know that right now isn't the time. Taylor manages to get myself and Ray over to where Anastasia is. As we get there I can see that she is awake and shaking. They are asking her questions but she won't answer.

Ray walks up and tells them he is her father. He wraps his arms around her and is whispering in her ear. She buries her head into his shoulder and is sobbing. I can't stand the pain I am feeling right now. I know this was caused by something I said. I start to walk away from the scene. I feel as though I am intruding. I see the chancellor walking over.

"Is there an office or room where they can move her? I think Anastasia needs to be moved somewhere quiet." The chancellor nods yes and heads over to Ray. I see Ray pick her up and starts to move out of the crowd. He stops and looks at me. "Are you coming Christian?" I just nod my head and start to follow.

* * *

 **I am not sure that I will have many chapters where it is told from both Ana's and Christian's perspectives. But we shall see. I am sure that this chapter has brought forth a lot of questions about Ana, however it will still be a while before we get to her back story (Sorry). I am flying out to Illinois this weekend and will be gone for a week, however I am hoping to have a new chapter out before I leave.**


	6. author's note

Hey everyone. I apologize that this is not a new chapter. I have had a pretty busy past few months. That doesn't excuse not updating the story. I hit writers block and also am not sure if I like how the story is going. I have an idea of what I would like it to be. I am thinking about removing the story and reposting once I have worked the story line out. I have done some reading of other stories with a similar story line and feel as though I am not really doing anything new as far as this goes. I want to thank all of the readers who have been patient with me and again apologize.

-A


	7. Chapter 6

**I really want to thank everyone for the new favorite/follows. I also want to thank EveryLoveStoryisBeautiful for becoming the beta for this story. I really appreciate the encouragement and the fact that you took time to read this chapter for me! You are so amazing! Without further ado.-A**

* * *

CPOV:

As we head to the room that the Chancellor was giving us, I see that it is his office. Apparently, there is a couch that she can be put on. As I see Ray lay Anastasia on the couch, I get lost in my thoughts. I have no idea as to what happened to her while I was giving my speech. I have a feeling that if I asked Ray, he wouldn't tell me. I only hope that she will tell me herself what happened. I don't think that she had anything extremely bad happen in her life. After all she has Ray for a father. Just as I thought that, I am reminded of when I first met him.

 _I can't believe that I am sitting in the principal's office yet again. Grace and Carrick are going to have a shit fit over this. I can't help it though. No one at this stupid school understands that I cannot stand to be touched. Stupid Nicholas Anders just wouldn't leave me alone. He thinks he's such hot shit. He is well aware of the fact that I can't stand to be touched. We were friends in elementary school. When my parents told me that I would be coming to this school after being kicked out of the last one, I was excited to be coming. I knew he was here and stupidly thought that I would have at least one friend here and someone who understood me. But that wasn't the case. Instead, I found out that Nicholas was the biggest asshole in the world. He had changed so much. He was the king of this school, and when he saw the reaction that all the girls in this school had to me, he made it his mission to make my life a living hell._

Christ I was right about my mom and dad. They went fucking ballistic about that fight. They didn't want to listen to me when I tried to tell them what had really happened. I just couldn't take it. So that night when everyone had gone to sleep, I snuck into Elliot's room and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. He had a fake ID and many bottles hidden throughout his room. I don't think he was even aware that it was missing. It was hidden in his closet in a place that led me to believe that he had forgotten where it was. I snuck out of the house. It really wasn't that hard. I found out later that he was well aware that I had taken it. He had never said anything because he knew how things were for me at that point, and being the big brother that he was, didn't want me getting into trouble. He was trying to protect me.

Once outside, I walked to an area that had the most beautiful place to sit and look at the sound. I had no idea that it was private property. I had been there many times. I was also unaware at that time that the owner of the property had seen me before and had never bothered me. For whatever reason that night he came down to talk to me.

 _Man this shit is so strong. "Son, I think you should probably slow down on drinking that." I almost jumped out of my skin at hearing someone speaking to me. I didn't turn to look at him though. Who the fuck did he think he was calling me son. I am not his son and I really don't need this shit._

 _"Do you mind if I sit down next to you?" I shook my head no. He wasn't telling me to give him the bottle. He was simply telling me to slow down. Maybe he won't be so bad. I don't really want company, and really don't want to talk but fuck it._

 _"You should know that you are on private property. However, I have seen you down here before. I don't need to know why you always come here. I am pretty sure that I know why you do. It's extremely peaceful here. It's one of the reasons why I bought this property." I turned to look at him and could see he had a sad smile on his face. He still hasn't asked my name and I haven't asked for his. I feel as though he can see right through me. It's unnerving. I don't like it._

 _"My name is Raymond Steele, but you can call me Ray. I don't know what is going on in your life. It's not my place to judge. I can tell you however, that getting drunk isn't going to fix it. All it's going to do is give you one hell of a hangover, and all your problems will still be there."_

I didn't get drunk that night. I handed him the bottle. We spent hours talking. I told him everything. He was so patient and understanding. When the sun came up, he drove me home and had a long talk with my parents. My parents were ready to send me Aunt's house to work on her farm. She wasn't my real Aunt, but had been friends with my mom for years. She had told my mom that she could help me. Whip me into shape. Ray had talked them out of it. I started working with him. He had me doing manual labor around his property. He paid me, even though I didn't want him to. As I worked for him, I got extremely close with him. I had told him my dream was to one day start my own company. I had told him how I was going to run it. I didn't know at the time that he had a lot of faith in me. He believed in me. When I dropped out of college and tried to get my dad to help me with the start up, he had refused. To him I was a fuck up. I dropped out of school and he didn't believe that I would be able to make my company work. When I had talked to Ray about it, he asked me to show him what I had shown my father. When he saw what I had come up with, he told me that he did believe in me, and proceeded to loan me the money I needed. When I paid him back, he reminded me that he knew I would be successful. It was the proudest moment in my life. My father to this day kicks himself in the ass for not believing in me.

Suddenly, I hear a door slam and I am brought back to the Chancellor's office. I look back at Mr. Steele, and the thing that strikes me the most about this entire situation is in all those years, he never mentioned his daughter. I had no idea that he even had children. I wonder why he never spoke of her.


End file.
